a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a modular system. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a combination including specially designed extrusions, connectors and joining members therefor for use in mounting a modular system of various shapes, depending on its intended use.
b) Description of Prior Art
Communication is the most important aspect of creative business marketing. There is therefor an increasing need to express ideas visually such as in exhibit designs, architectural displays, shelvings, etc. Of course, such designs must use a minimum of components, should easily be assembled with the minimum amount of tools into a strong yet light-weight structure, and be easily dismantled for travel. Various structures and designs are known in the art, but none, to applicant's knowledge, provide a system which is easily adaptable to a plurality of uses, yet easy to mount and dismantle.
The following patents are of interest:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,485,597 PA0 4,122,646 PA0 4,094,417 PA0 4,077,419 PA0 3,966,342 PA0 3,688,461 PA0 3,458,949 PA0 3,275,351 PA0 3,152,819 PA0 3,150,891 PA0 3,013,244 PA0 2,976,968 PA0 2,904,360 PA0 2,280,121 PA0 1,946,408 PA0 1,579,159 PA0 1,159,039 PA0 1,070,165 PA0 365,329 PA0 52,843
A summary review of the above literature will show that all these references disclose modular systems which are more or less complicated but which do not satisfy the requirements of present day marketing needs.